1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for purifying target biological substance(s), such as selected proteins, antibodies, antigens, clotting factors, glycoproteins, and hormones, from source liquids containing contaminants that have molecular weights or other physical or chemical properties that differ from those of the target substance, wherein the purification is effected by sequential chromatographic and diafiltration separation steps in a cross-flow filtration system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods of purification have been employed for the separation of substances from liquid samples. Precipitation, centrifugation, filtration, chromatography and evaporation have all been employed with varying success with respect to yield, time consumption, purity and cost.
In the area of biological purification, centrifugation, chromatography and filtration have been especially useful for obtaining highly valuables substances from liquid samples with yields ranging from 10 to 90 percent and purity as high as 95 percent.
In current applications of centrifugation, chromatography and filtration, it is generally understood that yield and purity are in an inverse relationship and that yields are significantly lower for each subsequent purification step. It is also well understood that these methods of centrifugation, chromatography and filtration are expensive, relatively slow, and employ equipment that is very difficult to clean prior to its reuse.
A particular problem in this respect is the cleaning of fixed bed chromatography columns, in which irregular flow channels tend to be formed through the chromatography resin. These irregular flow channels present a particular problem in the purification of biological substances, since a failure to completely clean the column can result in the contamination of subsequent batches.
An example is the purification of plasma proteins on ion exchange and affinity chromatography columns. If a batch of plasma tested to be free of virus is later learned to be contaminated with virus, it is nearly impossible to calculate the certainty of removal of the virus from the column. In addition, because biological liquids readily support the growth of bacteria, simple bacterial contamination and growth of organisms in chromatographic columns is by no means infrequent. Bacterial organisms and the endotoxins produced by the bacteria have contaminated countless batches of pharmaceutical products resulting in significant financial losses as well as adverse reactions in the recipients of the final product.
The frequently observed xe2x80x9crat tunnelsxe2x80x9d which present so many problems for validation of the cleaning process also negate a significant portion of the capacity and resolution capability of chromatography columns.
Another problem of fixed bed chromatography columns is compression of the resin, particularly in the case of softer gels such as agarose (e.g., Sepharose(copyright) gel, commercially available from Pharmacia). The joint problems of tunneling and compression significantly raise the cost of chromatography by necessitating large amounts of excess binding capacity. Another problem caused by compression and tunneling is loss of purity. High purity requires uniform elution of the target substance. Tunneling and compression prevent uniform distribution of the elution liquid, resulting in imprecise separation of the target substance from contaminants which have similar elution profiles to the target product as well as to randomly eluted contaminants entrapped in the compressed media.
In the case of monoclonal antibody purification, it is a common practice to pack a column with a ten-fold excess binding capacity. In a well-distributed system it would be possible to bind the entire target product with only a three-fold excess capacity, thereby reducing the cost of the chromatography media three-fold.
One common approach to decreasing tunneling and compression is to lower the operating pressure of the column by reducing the flow rate. Although the practice of reducing the flow rate decreases the compression of the resin, it significantly increases the processing time and in many cases adversely effects the resolution and the yield of the process.
Tangential flow filtration utilizes membranes of various pore sizes for separating substances in liquids by pumping the liquid parallel to the membrane surface. Although this process has proven effective in the concentration of substances suspended in water and/or buffers, it has not proven widely useful in the purification of compounds in solution. The first problem of this method is that the pore size is not sufficiently uniform to allow for the separation of two closely sized particles. In addition, substances in the liquid mixture, especially proteins and lipids, bind to the surface of the membrane, a phenomenon referred to as xe2x80x9cgel layer polarization,xe2x80x9d changing the effective pore size as well as the surface chemistry of the membrane.
Fluidized bed chromatography is another means of separating substances from liquid mixtures. Fluidized bed chromatography is more commonly utilized in the chemical and petroleum industries. Fluidized bed columns are frequently 10 feet high or higher and 9 to 12 inches in diameter. Pharmaceutical and bioprocess columns are usually less than 3 feet high and have a wide variety of diameters in the general range of from 1 to 24 inches, depending on the compression characteristics of the resin. The advantages of a fluidized bed are higher flow rates at lower pressures as compared to fixed bed chromatography. Although the higher flow rates offer certain advantages to the chromatographic separation, the method has several shortcomings. The method requires larger diameter resins that are neutral to gravity or buoyant. These larger, 100 to 300 micron mean diameter resins have less surface area per unit volume than smaller, 1 to 100 micron resins used in fixed bed columns, and correspondingly have less surface binding capacity.
To minimize the loss of surface area and decrease density, the fluidized bed resins are highly porous structures. These resin particles, however, as a result of their porous character, are highly susceptible to cracking, thereby generating small particulates that block the inlet and outlet ports of the column.
The most significant problem of the fluidized bed is mixing. Since the column does not contain any static mixing means, the bed is conventionally mixed by means of air jets or by recycling the liquid to be separated through the column at a high flow rate. The high flow rate and limited mixing inhibit the uniform phase change required during elution of the product from the resin.
As a result of the above-described deficiencies in the art, there is a compelling need for a rapid, uniform, time- and cost-efficient system for purifying biological target substances from complex liquid sources. Such a system would desirably overcome the problems inherent in the various prior art separation technologies described above. Such a system also would desirably be readily scalable, being adaptable to process volumes of source material ranging from milliliters in the research laboratory to the thousands of liters commonly encountered in biopharmaceutical production. Finally, such a system would desirably be capable of use with source liquids of widely varying properties, including viscous complex solutions.
The present invention relates to a purification method that employs one or more cross-flow filter elements and one or more types of chromatography resins, in combination, to provide purification with advantageous yield, product purity, and cost- and time-efficiency.
The cross-flow filter module(s) used in the practice of the present invention may be of any suitable type, including for example cross flow filters such as hollow fiber filters, spiral filters, plate and frame filters, cassette filters, stir cells, tubular filters, ceramic filters, etc.
The method of the invention involves purifying target biological substance(s), such as for example selected proteins, antibodies, antigens, clotting factors, glycoproteins, and hormones, from source liquids containing contaminants that have molecular weights or other physical or chemical properties that differ from those of the target substance, wherein sequential chromatographic and diafiltration separation steps accomplished in a cross-flow filtration system.
The purification method of the invention provides high yields and rapid isolation of proteins, antibodies, growth hormones and other biologically significant substances from complex liquid sources, e.g., plasma, plasma fractions, milk, colostrum, cheese whey, cell culture and tissue culture fluids, and tissue and cell homogenates.
Further, the method of the invention may be applied to traditional purification methodologies to increase the yields of the traditional separations and to render those traditional methods suitably clean to allow for reuse and decontamination of affinity and/or filtration media as well as apparatus surfaces used in such purifications.
More specifically, the present invention in one aspect relates to a process for purifying a target substance from a source liquid, such process in one embodiment comprising the steps of:
1) contacting the source liquid with a chromatography resin;
2) incubating the source liquid with the chromatography resin for a sufficient contact time to allow the resin to bind a desired fraction of target substance;
3) recirculating the chromatography resin in a cross-flow filter system wherein the following steps are performed:
a) concentrating the chromatography resin and separating contaminants from the chromatography-resin-bound target substance by diafiltration;
b) eluting the target substance from the chromatography resin; and
c) separating the target substance from the chromatography resin by diafiltration;
4) recovering the target substance; and
5) optionally concentrating the target substance.
The purification method may further comprise optional initial steps of (a) clarification of the source liquid to remove any undesirable particulates that are present and that have the potential to clog pores or orifices in later steps, and (b) concentration or dilution of the source liquid such that the step of contacting the source liquid with the chromatography resin may proceed most efficiently. These steps are preferably performed by cross-flow filtration, with addition of a selected amount of liquid to the system to yield a clarified source liquid of desired. concentration for use in the subsequent incubation step.
The purification process of the present invention may further comprise added steps leading to isolation of additional target substance(s); in these added steps the permeate generated by the concentration and diafiltration of the chromatography resin, prior to elution, may be passed to a second chromatography resin or a series of chromatography resins and steps (1)-(4) are repeated. Alternatively, or additionally, the purification process of the present invention may further comprise repetition of steps (1)-(4) applied to diafiltrate from step 3(a) above, to increase the yield of target substance.
The purification method may advantageously employ a chromatography resin comprising rigid spherical cellulose beads with bound affinity ligands in the chromatographic separation step(s).
The method of the invention in another aspect comprises a method for purifying an immunoglobulin from a source liquid, comprising the steps of contacting the source liquid with a chromatography resin, wherein the chromatography resin comprises Protein A linked to rigid, non-porous spherical beads;
incubating the source liquid with the chromatography resin for a sufficient contact time to allow the resin to bind a desired fraction of the immunoglobulin;
recirculating the chromatography resin in a cross-flow filter system wherein the following steps are performed:
concentrating the chromatography resin and separating contaminants from the chromatography-resin-bound immunoglobulin by diafiltration;
eluting the immunoglobulin from the chromatography resin;
recovering the immunoglobulin from the chromatography resin by diafiltration; and
optionally concentrating the immunoglobulin.
In a further aspect, the present invention comprises a purification apparatus, for separating and concentrating a target substance from a source liquid, such apparatus comprising:
a first reservoir constructed and arranged for holding a solid-phase chromatography resin material, and for selectively flowing liquid into and out of said first reservoir;
a solid-phase chromatography resin material disposed in said first reservoir;
a first cross-flow filtration module for separating liquids into permeate and retentate streams, provided with means for flowing liquid in and permeate and retentate liquid streams out of said first cross-flow filtration module;
a second reservoir constructed and arranged for capturing and holding the permeate liquid stream, and for selectively flowing-liquid into and out of said second reservoir;
a second cross-flow filtration module for concentrating a liquid stream, provided with means for flowing liquid in and permeate and retentate liquid streams out of said second cross-flow filtration module;
a collection vessel constructed and adapted for capturing the concentrated liquid stream from the second cross-flow filtration module; and
conduit, valve and pump means constructed and arranged for:
providing make-up liquids to the first and second reservoirs;
selectively flowing a source liquid to the first reservoir charged with a chromatography resin to form a slurry;
incubating the source liquid with the chromatography resin by recirculating the slurry from the first reservoir to the first cross-flow filtration module and returning both the permeate and retentate liquid streams to the first reservoir;
recirculating the slurry in a cross-flow filter in a flow pathway adapted for:
concentrating the slurry and separating contaminants from the slurry by diafiltration;
eluting the target substance from the chromatography resin; and
separating the target substance from the chromatography resin by diafiltration;
capturing the target substance in the second reservoir;
concentrating the target substance by flowing it from the second reservoir through the second cross-flow filtration module; and
recovering the concentrated target substance from the flow pathway of the second cross-flow filtration module in the collection vessel.
In preferred embodiments of the apparatus, the first and second reservoirs are provided with thermal jackets to maintain appropriate process temperatures.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a method of purification of a liquid containing a target substance, comprising the steps of contacting the liquid with a chromatography resin to bind the target substance thereto, and cross-flow filtering the target substance-bound chromatography resin under elution conditions to recover a filtrate comprising the target substance.
Such method may be carried out to effect a separation selected from the group consisting of:
separating the liquid to produce a vaccine or vaccine component;
separating plasma or a plasma fraction into its constituent parts;
separating clostrum into its constituent parts;
separating milk into its constituent parts;
separating whey into its constituent parts;
separating a fermentation fluid into its constituent parts;
separating insect cell culture fluid into its constituent parts;
separating viral culture fluid into its constituent parts;
separating an immunoglobulin from an immunoglobulin-containing culture of bacteria, yeast, fungus, insect cells, or animal cells;
separating an immunoglobulin from serum;
separating an immunoglobulin from plasma or a plasma fraction;
separating an immunoglobulin from whole blood;
separating an immunoglobulin from milk;
separating an immunoglobulin from clostrum;
separating an immunoglobulin from whey;
separating an immunoglobulin from ascites fluid;
separating a clotting factor from whole blood;
separating a clotting factor from plasma;
separating a clotting factor from serum;
separating a clotting factor from a clotting factor-containing culture of bacteria, yeast, fungus, insect cells, or animal cells;
separating a clotting factor from milk;
separating a clotting factor from whey;
separating a clotting factor from clostrum;
separating a clotting factor from ascites fluid;
separating a protein from a protein-containing culture of bacteria, yeast, fungus, insect cells, or animal cells;
separating an antigen from an antigen-containing culture of bacteria, yeast, fungus, insect cells, or animal cells;
separating an antigen from a viral culture containing same;
separating a hormone from a hormone-containing culture of bacteria, yeast, fungus, insect cells, or animal cells;
separating a hormone from serum;
separating a hormone from plasma or a plasma fraction;
separating a hormone from whole blood;
separating a hormone from plasma;
separating a hormone from serum;
separating a hormone from milk;
separating a hormone from whey;
separating a hormone from clostrum;
separating a hormone from ascites fluid;
separating a hormone from tissue;
separating a glycoprotein from a viral culture;
separating a glycoprotein from a glycoprotein-containing culture of bacteria, yeast, fungus, insect cells, or animal cells;
separating a glycoprotein from serum;
separating a glycoprotein from plasma or a plasma fraction;
separating a glycoprotein from whole blood;
separating a glycoprotein from plasma;
separating a glycoprotein from serum;
separating a glycoprotein from milk;
separating a glycoprotein from whey;
separating a glycoprotein from clostrum;
separating a glycoprotein from ascites fluid; and
separating a glycoprotein from tissue.
A further aspect of the invention relates to a method of separating a liquid in a separation system comprising a bioreactor, a chromatographic resin reservoir, a first cross-flow filtration module, a second cross-flow filtration module, and a third cross-flow filtration module, such method comprising clarifying the perfusate of the bioreactor in the first cross-flow filtration module to yield a permeate, flowing the permeate to the chromatographic resin reservoir and flowing chromatographic resin and permeate to the second cross-flow filtration module for concentration, diafiltration and elution to yield an eluate, and flowing the eluate to the third cross-flow filtration module for concentration and diafiltration therein.
The invention in another aspect relates to a method of purifying at least one target substance from a source liquid containing a bioactive contaminant, comprising the steps of:
contacting the source liquid with a chromatography resin;
incubating the source liquid with the chromatography resin for a sufficient contact time to bind to the chromatography resin at least one target substance from the source liquid;
recirculating the chromatography resin in a cross-flow filter wherein the following steps are performed:
concentrating the chromatography resin by diafiltration;
eluting the target substance from the chromatography resin; and
separating the target substance from the chromatography resin by diafiltration;
recovering the target substance; and
optionally concentrating the target substance;
further comprising inactivating the bioactive contaminant during said method.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a process for purifying one or more target substances from a source liquid containing such target substances. The process comprises:
contacting the source liquid with a chromatography resin;
recirculating the chromatography resin in at least one cross-flow filter wherein the following steps are performed:
concentrating the target substance and chromatography resin in the source liquid by tangential flow filtration;
diafiltering the chromatography resin in a filter comprising a membrane effective to retain the resin and pass species that are not bound to the resin;
eluting the target substance from the chromatography resin by contact with an
elution membrane effective to retain the resin and pass the target substance(s);
separating the target substance from the chromatography resin by diafiltration recovering the target substance(s); and
optionally concentrating the target substance(s).
In another aspect, the invention relates to a process for purifying one or more target substances from a source liquid containing said target substances together with one or more viral species, such process comprising:
contacting the source liquid with a viral inactivation agent for the one or more viral species;
concentrating the target substance(s) in the source liquid by tangential flow filtration in a tangential flow filter comprising a membrane effective to concentrate at least 90% by weight of the target substance(s) in such filtration;
contacting the source liquid with a chromatography resin;
incubating the source liquid with the chromatography resin for a sufficient contact time to bind a desired fraction of the target substance(s);
recirculating the chromatography resin in a cross-flow filter wherein the following steps are performed:
concentrating the chromatography resin and separating contaminants from the chromatography-resin-bound target substance by diafiltration in a filter comprising a membrane effective to retain the resin and pass species that are not bound to the resin;
eluting the target substance from the chromatography resin by contact with an elution membrane effective to retain the resin and pass the target substance(s);
separating the target substance from the chromatography resin by diafiltration;
recovering the target substance(s); and
optionally concentrating the target substance(s), e.g., by contact with a concentration membrane effective to yield a concentrate comprising at least 90% by weight target substance(s).
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing universal plasma from blood containing serological Group A and/or Group B antibodies, comprising contacting the blood containing serological Group A and/or Group B antibodies with a chromatography resin comprising corresponding Group A and/or Group B antigen, and recovering an antibodies-depleted blood product as the universal plasma.
Numerous other aspects, features and illustrative embodiments of the invention will be more fully apparent from the ensuing disclosure and appended claims.